


Parallel lines

by Sayoko101



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayoko101/pseuds/Sayoko101
Summary: Everything is not what it seems, parallel lines have somehow crossed. The truth turns to lies and friends and family turn to strangers, feeling like a puppet in a game one cat feels like everything is untrue and everything he once knew





	Parallel lines

The air smelled of lavender but the rain had made the sent fade. A she-cat was drenched running through the rain with two small kits in her jaws, the thunder roared making kits mew in fear but the thunder isn’t what scared them all the most. Not too far behind maybe a few fox leaps or so was a group of hissing cats chasing them, it was dark and muddy and the she-cat skidded bounding next to a tall fence she had heard a two-legs call for her kittypet. 

Tired and no where to hide the she-cat struggled up the fence and stopped the plumb cat who turned and stared back “please!” She cried, laying her kits down and processing to lick them both before getting back on the fence “take good care of bee and wasp, ok?” she turned back to smile, fear still in her eyes before leaping down and racing away followed by a load of spitting and hissing. The kittypet was quickly brought back to reality from another call from his two-legs. He stared down at the helpless kits huddling together, he sighed deeply before hearing once last hiss and a wail that must be from the she-cat without another second to think the cat quickly two the soaked kits inside not knowing what to do next, the only thing he did know what to do it keep the kits safe from whatever was chasing their mother.


End file.
